


Spelunking

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy themes, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royce and Jonah thought that going caving would be a good way to pass an afternoon. Turns out they were right, just not for the reasons they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelunking

Too dark to see, sweat poured off his skin in the almost blistering heat, his ears ringing just to fill the silence - weren’t caves supposed to be cooler? His clothes lay in a heap on the floor, long ago discarded in an effort to combat the heat, but the nearby pool was boiling, so there was no relief to be found in it. Royce should have been back by now, he thought, his sweaty, too hot hands reaching up to wipe his face yet again.

Different hands, almost ice cold despite the heat of the room, got to it first.

“Royce,” he breathed, too happy to finally have some relief from the unrelenting heat to try and drown the needy quality from his voice. A chuckle came from the darkness, accompanied by a cold puff of breath against his neck.

“Jonah,” a voice, smooth as silk, breathed back, cold hands leaving his face and traveling down his chest. They left behind trails of frost.

The hands were gone as quickly as they’d come, only to return from in front of him, trailing down his sides as a body pressed against him, pushing him down to the searing ground as cold hands continued to trail bits of frost over his skin. Royce let the frost spell fade away as his hands trailed lower, his mouth descending to trail over Jonah’s cock, careful to ensure his fangs didn’t catch as he dragged his tongue up the length. Instead of recalling the frost magic, he called up a spell that served no purpose beyond slicking his palm with oil, stroking himself even as he continued to tease Jonah.

“It’s too hot,” he whined, and Royce chuckled again, leaning up just far enough to kiss Jonah’s slackened mouth as his cock slowly slid inside.


End file.
